


Año Nuevo, Vida Nueva

by orphan_account



Series: And the Gunslinger Followed [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, But mostly fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, just mentions of it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first year after McCree's recruitment was the hardest.





	

 

He would never get used to this sight.

McCree gawked at the snowflakes falling all around him in their lazy descent, gentle and unhurried in the sharp winter air. Zürich was by far colder than any other place he’d been stationed at so far. The months since he joined Overwatch had been mostly spent training in Gibraltar or tagging along for a few missions around Greece.

“McCree, did you get frozen or something? Come on, hurry up,” Reyes called to him.

Jesse jolted, quickly catching up with the Commander. He buried himself further into his scarf (bright red, with the tag still on) and shoved his hands into his brand new winter coat’s pockets.

The snow glowed in orange halos around the streetlights as they crossed the busy city center, fully decorated for the holidays, with lights hanging between the buildings in shining stripes and shapes. Although most shops were closed this late into the evening, the bustle of life around bars and restaurants had just begun. Jesse held out a gloved hand to catch a tiny piece of crystallized magic, amazed at how quickly the snowflake melted away.

“First time seeing the snow?” Gabriel’s lips tugged upward.

“Yeah, wasn’t cold enough in the Southwest. At least not where I’ve been.” Jesse took off the gloves, bent down and scooped up some of the snow, testing the curiously soft yet compact and wet feeling.

Reyes waited for him with an amused grin. “Not that I wouldn’t love to make a snowman in the middle of the street, but we have to get going. Those reservations will be useless if we’re late.”

“Right.” Jesse automatically followed a few steps behind Reyes, but the older man slowed down to walk side by side. He kept staring at Gabriel’s profile in disbelief, at the way he smiled and looked more relaxed than ever before.

They mixed with the festive crowd so effortlessly. McCree wondered what they looked like to an untrained eye: father and son? Unlikely friends? A couple? He pushed the thought away. Nothing of the sort ever happened between them.

McCree couldn’t say when he started seeing Reyes as more than just his Commander. He sure as hell hadn’t liked him when they first met, staring at each other over the barrel of their guns while the Deadlock Rebels exhaled their dying breath. The gunslinger had been practically dragged into Blackwatch kicking and screaming, so not even then; perhaps it started when Reyes showed him an unexpected shred of kindness in a vulnerable moment, or when he willingly handed him Peacekeeper.

From there, they’d gradually gotten closer - so slowly that he barely noticed how his heart beat faster with every look, every compliment, every casual touch Gabriel gave him.

He tore his eyes away from Reyes’ full lips to admire the different view of the Swiss city around them until they arrived at the restaurant. McCree had expected something like a small diner: instead, he found a luxurious locale, warm and golden with the light of a fireplace in the main hall, with well-dressed guests and better-dressed servers. Slow, classic music played, mostly old jazz tunes.

“You sure this is the place, _jefe_? Looks way too fancy to me,” Jesse whispered as they sat at their table. He scanned the room like he’d been taught: unarmed civilians, including some omnics, calmly chatting and enjoying their meals; another exit on the first floor balcony and probably a backdoor through the kitchens; no visible threats.  

Reyes snorted, taking off his coat and beanie. “Relax. I know this place, and I’m paying.” He examined the menu while a waiter poured expensive-looking wine in their glasses. “So what will you have?”

McCree browsed the dishes with a pained expression. “Commander, I don’t even know what half of these are.”

“You can call me Gabriel when we’re off duty, McCree.” He hummed thoughtfully. “How does fondue sound?”

\---

The fondue turned out to be delicious, along with the many other dishes McCree tried - they tasted unfamiliar and a bit too refined, but excellent nonetheless. He drank enough wine and champagne to bravely ask Reyes about his personal life, and they chatted with surprising ease throughout the meal. He learned, among other things, that Gabriel enjoyed chess games, sewing, and played the guitar. He’d even offered to teach him sometimes.

After leaving the restaurant, McCree felt significantly warmer and more comfortable than before. They moved towards the lakeside, already packed with excited people celebrating New Year’s Eve, and leaned over the railing overlooking the water. The city’s lights painted the water with multicolored waves of orange, blue and white against a dark background.

Gabriel checked the time. “Good, we made it. The fireworks should start soon.”

“Never seen those in person, either.”

Reyes eyed him carefully. “A night of firsts. Fitting, isn’t it?”

Jesse nodded and shrugged awkwardly, trying not to think of the implications. “ _Jefe._..uh, Gabriel. Mind if I ask you somethin’?”

“Shoot.”

“Why’d you take me here? Why ain’t you celebratin’ with the others at HQ?”

“I’ve heard enough of Reinhardt’s drunken singing for a lifetime,” Reyes replied as he fished through his pockets for a pack of cigarettes, raising his eyebrows in a silent offer.

McCree nodded, accepting and leaning closer to let Gabriel light one. The lighter’s flame tinged his eyes red, and for a moment something different shone in its reflection. It was gone in a blink.

“Besides...I watched you at the Christmas party, McCree. I figured another night like that can wait.”

“Thanks, boss,” Jesse sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and worrying at the scarf.

That was one holiday he’d rather forget. He’d been drinking far more than he could handle, making a fool of himself, crying when Ana gave him a gift - the red scarf - and running off to spill the contents of his stomach in front of dozens more agents.

“Everything alright?” Reyes eyed him carefully, brows furrowed.

“Yeah, I mean, no...don’t get me wrong, this is fuckin’ fantastic, but--”

Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder. The simple gesture threatened to make Jesse’s chest burst in a strange mix of emotions.

“It doesn’t feel real.” The gunslinger laughed nervously, tapping ash off the cigarette. “Too good to be true, all of this. So what’s the catch?”

“Jesse…”

“Nobody does anythin’ like this without a reason, I know. I’m not stupid,” McCree’s tone turned bitter. “But in my experience, most folks wouldn’t go through all this trouble just to get me on my knees. Hell, sometimes they didn’t even ask.” Next to him, Reyes stiffened. “Reckon the cigarette would’ve been enough.”

“Jesus, McCree, it’s not like that--”

“You sure? You’re givin’ me way too much attention for it to be nothin’.”

Gabriel avoided his gaze. “Maybe I’m just being nice.”

“Don't piss on my leg and tell me it's rainin'! What I don’t get is why you haven’t tried anythin’ yet. It’s been _months_ ,” he cried desperately.

“Because this is not your old gang, McCree!” Reyes growled, attracting the attention of too many onlookers. He lowered his voice. “I’m your Commanding Officer. We don’t do that shit in the military.”

“Blackwatch ain’t really the military.”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re just a kid.”

“I’m eighteen,” Jesse protested indignantly.

“It’s not right. You’re still trying to adjust, and you have no idea how much this would complicate things - for both of us.”

“But you still want to.”

Reyes let out a heavy sigh, backing off. “I should know better.” He rubbed his temples. “God, I just wanted you to have something nice for a change.”

McCree wrapped his fingers around the metal bars of the railing, processing the information. The pieces slowly clicked together, one by one, as clunky as an old computer booting up for the first time in ages.

Before he could find the right words, a dozen different bells rang from the churches around them, the crowd cheered, and a deafening boom exploded above the lake in a burst of color. The fireworks sizzled on their way up, turning into a fountain of sparkling light and leaving the familiar scent of gunpowder and smoke behind. The pyrotechnic display was impressive even compared to other capitals’ celebrations of the new year, but what he’d seen on the holoscreens of Deadlock’s dingy hideouts was nothing like witnessing it first-hand.

The little ‘ooh’s and ‘aah’s of the crowd punctuated every rocket, their shapes leaving a trail of glitter in the sky that replaced the stars themselves.

The last group of fireworks departed together for a strong finale, tinging the sky and the water as red as blood and leaving their ears ringing.

McCree threw out his cigarette to clap along with all the other excited people around them, watching the lines of worry etched in Reyes’ features again. He stood still as the chattering crowd dispersed to head back home.

“It was good,” Jesse murmured.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Thanks, _jefe._ For everythin’.” He pressed closer to Gabriel, no longer surprised when the older man wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“I told you, you don’t have to call me that.”

“But you love it when I do, huh?” Jesse teased. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but he thought the slightest flush colored Reyes’ features.

“Don’t get too cocky.”

“Or else?” Jesse turned a bit to face him, feeling bold enough to return the hug. Even through their coats he could feel the other’s muscular body, the strength of his arms.

Reyes glanced around, hesitantly, as one of Jesse’s hands slid higher to the nape of his neck. “This is still a terrible idea,” he murmured, eyes dark and hooded. His breath formed a little cloud of vapor between them.

“I still don’t care,” Jesse smiled against his lips, pressing them together in a warm kiss. He nipped at Gabriel’s bottom lip, chapped from the cold but still wonderfully soft, drawing a low groan out of him. The tastes of champagne, spices and smoke blended together in a heady flavor that did nothing to calm Jesse’s frantic heartbeat.

Reyes kissed him back. It only lasted for a few moments - and it was much less aggressive than how Jesse had imagined it - before he pulled away to breathe, resting their foreheads together.

“ _Feliz Año Nuevo, jefe_ ,” Jesse murmured. “Wanna get back to base?”

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow.

“Well...think there’s any hotel rooms left around here, then?”

“McCree. That’s not gonna happen,” Reyes held a light but firm grip on the gunslinger’s shoulders, keeping him at a safe distance.

“Why? Didn’t you like it?”

“That’s not the point, there’s a million reasons not to--”

“And a million more why we _should,_ ” Jesse said. “Come on, nobody’s gonna know. Why’re you bein’ so difficult?”

Jesse recognized the look on Gabriel’s face. It was the same expression he wore during strategy lessons with the other recruits, trying to figure out the best way to tell them how their plan would get them killed outside of a simulation.

“Is this how you survived before?”

The icy wind sent a shiver down McCree’s spine. “Don’t rightly know what you mean.” Jesse rubbed at his arms to chase away the cold.

“You can see who’s at the top of the ladder, and you make sure to stay in the good graces of whoever has the power to hurt you the most. Isn’t that what you’re doing?”

It took a few seconds too many for Jesse to reply, enough for Reyes to notice his hesitation. “It ain’t the same.”

Gabriel’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “We can talk about this some other time. Let’s go, you don’t wanna catch a cold.”

\---

Reyes accompanied McCree to his room, exchanging brief greetings with the agents along the way but not stopping until he reached the dorm. He stood just outside, as if some invisible barrier separated himself and McCree’s private quarters.

“You should get some sleep.”

“I know.”

Silence stretched uncomfortably between them, filled with unspoken thoughts and heavy words. “I didn’t mean for it to turn out like this,” Reyes apologized.

Jesse shifted on his feet, still holding the door open. “Reckon it was still the best New Year’s Eve I ever had.” He tried to ignore the burning feeling of rejection in his chest.

“It’ll get better. Just give it time.” Gabriel’s fingers tapped on the door frame. “Happy New Year to you too, Jesse.”

Reyes didn't leave him any time to reply. The sound of his boots clicked over the tiles in a hasty rhythm across the hallway as he left. Jesse kept listening to the fading, distant echo, and only when nothing but silence remained did he close the door, following Reyes’ advice.

He lied down in his bed. The standard military bunk somehow managed to be more comfortable than most of his previous sleeping arrangements - either couches or filthy mattresses shared with not entirely wanted partners. It wasn't perfect, he thought, but it was still an improvement. Perhaps, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year y'all, 2016 kinda sucked so here's hoping for a better 2017


End file.
